Yifan's story
by chanlieqt
Summary: kris/chanyeol;Krisyeol


Yifan menatap air hujan yang terus turun dihadapannya dengan kesal, ia sudah hampir setengah jam berada dihalte bus kampus barunya, entah harus berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu karena ia tidak membawa payung dan ia tidak pernah naik bus umum—atau lebih tepatnya Yifan tidak tahu harus turun dimana jika ia naik bus karena selalu ada seorang supir atau mobil escalade hitam miliknya yang selalu mengantarkannya pergi kemanapun.

Yifan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kesal ditempat duduk besi yang sedang ia duduki sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, ia sudah mencoba menelfon baba atau mama—tirinya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat.

'mungkin mereka sedang dalam project memberikan adik untukku dan Sehun,' batin Yifan kesal.

Laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu kembali menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga, kali ini mencoba menelfon telfon rumahnya, berharap seorang maid atau mungkin Sehun masih 'hidup' dan mengangkat telfonnya karena mungkin jika tidak, ia harus menelfon Zitao dan membiarkan laki-laki dengan mata panda itu mengeluh sepanjang jalan karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya, tapi menelfon Zitao adalah opsi terakhir karena ia masih bisa menghubungi Jongdae, walaupun Jongdae juga akan mengeluh padalnya, setidaknya Jongdae tidak akan merengek padanya seperti Zitao.

Yifan baru saja akan kembali menelfon rumahnya—karena sambungan sebelumnya terputus, sebelum sesuatu berwarna kuning mencolok yang berdiri didepannya menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu atau seseorang berwarna kuning mencolok itu yifan yakin lebih pendek darinya, ia tidak tahu seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya itu seorang gadis atau laki-laki karena tubuhnya yang feminine seperti wanita tapi tinggi badan yang sepertinya—tidak mungkin untuk seorang wanita.

Seperti merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang diamati, seseorang dengan jas hujan berwarna kuning mencolok didepan Yifan itu memutar badannya, membuat Yifan terkejut karena ia tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan karena mata bulat yang bersinar, hidung mancung, pipi tembam dan bibir berwarna kemerahan, persis seperti bayi. Yifan semakin tidak yakin dengan gender orang dihadapannya sekarang.

"ada apa?"

'suaranya-'

"kenapa kau memandangiku?" laki-laki—Yifan yakin seribu persen bahwa orang dihadapannya adalah laki-laki karena suara beratnya—yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah bayinya, mengedipkan matanya beberpa kali, terlihat bingung, membuat Yifan ingin mencium sepasang mata indah itu.

'_oh God, he's so beautiful,' _ batin Yifan itu, laki-laki dihadapannya itu kini melambaikan tangangannya didepan wajah Yifan, mencoba mengambil konsentrasi laki-laki China itu.

"hello?" laki-laki bermata bulat itu masih melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yifan, membuat laki-laki itu memundurkan kepanya kebelakang karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat- setelah sebelumnya berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"uh-maaf," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba, membuat laki-laki dihadapannya itu kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menatap Yifan bingung.

"maaf? Kenapa?" laki-laki dihadapannya itu kini memajukan bibir bawahnya, dan Yifan berusaha mati-matian untuk tdak menarik leher laki-laki itu untuk menciumnya.

'_oh God, laki-laki ini membuatku menjadi gay,'_

"uh, apa kau bisa menjauhkan wajahmu sedikit?"

'_karena aku bersumpah jika dalam lima detik wajahmu masih sedekat itu aku akan menciumu sampai bibirmu berwarna lebih merah lagi,' _tambah Yifan dalam hati, laki-laki langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yifan, membuat Yifan sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafas laki-laki bermata bulat itu diwajahnya lagi, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk mengontrol hormonnya.

"maaf," gumam laki-laki itu, Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"uh- apa kau disini ingin naik bus?" tanya laki-laki itu, Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak,"

"lalu, apa rumahmu dekat dari sini?" Yifan terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat jarak rumahnya dan kampusnya jika ditempuh melalui jalan kaki kemudian kembali menggeleng membuat alis laki-laki bermata bulat itu mengerut lucu.

"lalu kau akan pulang naik apa?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Yifan kini memandangi ponselnya, ia lupa harus menghubungi orang rumahnya karena laki-laki _cantik _didepannya sekarang.

"aku sudah menelfon orang rumahku untuk menjemputku tapi aku belum menerima jawaban, kau sendiri?" laki-laki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya ikut bergerak, dan Yifan harus kembali menahan diri untuk menyentuh rambut yang terlihat sangat lembut itu dan memainkan jarinya disana.

"aku menunggu appaku menjemputku, sekolahku tidak jauh dari sini," ucap laki-laki itu sambil membuka jas hujan kuning mencoloknya kemudian melipat dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah handbag yang ia pegang, menampilkan pakaian anak SMA yang terlihat cukup familiar dimata Yifan.

"namamu siapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yifan, membuat laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"namaku Park Chan-"

'_tin!'_

"itu appaku!" ucap laki-laki itu dengan senyuman super lebar, manampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih, laki-laki itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Yifan.

"apa ini?"

"payung, kau bisa memakainya jika kau ingin berjalan kaki pulang kerumah," ucap laki-laki itu, Yifan menganggukkan kepanya.

"hei, siapa na-"

'_tin!'_

Suara klakson mobil ayah laki-laki berwajah bayi itu menghentikan ucapan Yifan, membuat laki-laki itu mengerang pelan.

"aku dulan, sampai jumpa!" ucap laki-laki itu kemudian berlari menuju mobil ayahnya, Yifan menghela nafas pelan ketika mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah pergi menjauh sebelum ia kembali menanyakan namanya.

'_drrt'_

'_drrt'_

Yifan langsung menekan tombol hijau diponselnya ketika melihat nama 'mama' menelfonya, kemudian menempelkan benda berbentuk kotak itu ditelinganya.

'Yifan, kau masih dikampus?'

"yeah, aku terjebak hujan dihalte dekat kampus," jawab Yifan sambil menatap payung berwarna oranye ditangannya.

'mama sudah menyuruh tuan Kim menjemputmu, tunggu disana sampai ia datang, okay?'

"okay," Yifan langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon, kemudian memasukkan benda berbentuk kotak itu kedalam kantung kemeja putihnya.

Yifan memandangi payung berwarna oranye itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, well, mungkin ia tidak akan menggunakannya dan hanya akan menyimpanya dikamar, tapi ia bersumpah akan menemukan laki-laki pemilik payung itu dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya karena ia sudah membuat Yifan sangat tertarik padanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Yifan menatap matahari yang bersinar terik, menandakan bahwa tidak akan hujan hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan mungkin ia juga tidak akan bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu lagi. Laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu menyenderkan tubuh besarnya pada tiang penyangga halte bus, menunggu mobil yang akan mengantarnya pulang datang, entah sudah berapa hari Yifan memilih untuk dijemput disini—karena escalade hitam kesayangannya sedang ditahan ayah _kasayangannya, _ tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki bermata bulat itu sekalipun.

'_tin!'_

Yifan menatap mobil audi hitam yang berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

'mungkin lain kali,'

.

Yifan menatap air hujan yang mengenai jendela kamarnya dengan alis mengerut.

'ini hari sabtu dan hujan?' batin Yifan kesal dengan alis mengerut. Laki-laki itu mengerang ketika mendengar bel rumahnya beberapa kali, dengan langkah gontai, Yifan menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu depan.

Yifan menatap layar interkom rumahnya dengan alis mengerut, ada seseorang disana dengan jas hujan berwarna kuning mencolok yang terlihat cukup familiar baginya.

" Yifan ge?" suara Sehun mengagetkan Yifan.

"Sehun?"

"bukakan gerbangnya, aku tidak bawa kunci!" Yifan menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

"tunggu disana,"

Yifan mengambil payung yang berada dedekat pintu rumanya, kemudian membukanya. Alis Yifan kembali mengerut ketika melihat sebuah tulisan dipayung itu, sebuat tulisan alphabet 'PCY' dan sebuah matahari kecil disebelahnya. Yifan tidak pernah ingat ia pernah menulisnya, karena itu _sangat bukan dirinya._

'_oh, right, ini punya laki-laki imut itu,' _batin Yifan dengan senyum mengembang, laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu gerbangnya diketuk cukup keras.

'_oh shit, Sehun,'_

.

Sehun menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yifan, payung yang Yifan gunakan tidak cukup bersar untuk dua orang dengan tubuh besar seperti mereka berdua, laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi disebelahnya mengerang saat jas hujan basah yang dipegang Sehun mengenai bajunya.

"Sehun jas hujanmu-" ucapan Yifan terhenti ketika sebuah tulisan dibagain penutup kepala jas hujan itu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah inisial nama 'PCY' dan matahari kecil disebelahnya.

"jas hujannya kenapa?"

"itu-itu milik siapa?" yifan menatap Sehun sementara adik tirinya itu menatap jas hujan ditangannya kemudian menatap Yifan dengan alis mengerut.

"temanku,"

"siapa namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol,"

"_namamu siapa?" _

"_namaku Park Chan-"_

"oh,"

"kenapa?"

"tidak, tidak papa," ucap Yifan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

'_well, sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, Park Chanyeol,'_

Hello(lagi).

Oneshoot ini sangat berhubungan dengan 'little crush' saya mau update ini untuk chapter terakhir tapi berhubung ada yang bilang kurang mengerti dan minta flashback, saya update sekarang.

Dan ternyata yang kemarin itu bukan update terakhir saya karena saya fikir-fikir lagi tahun depan mungkin saya bakal susah update apalagi nulis karena karena sekali lagi, ujian nasional dan ditambah berita yang teman saya sampaikan natal kemarin kalau ternyata masih ada berita lain dari sepuluh yeah _sepuluh _alien yang menjelma jadi werewolf dan kemudian menjadi sekumpulan anak berseragam sekolah yang sudah menyita perhatian saya semenjak rumor mereka akan debut itu.

Jadi, siapkan tissue kalian.

Sekali lagi, Happy new year \o/

Saran, kritik dan review sangat diharapkan, xoxo.


End file.
